Frank Karas
Emilia "Mae" Horalek was born October 2, 1877 in Nebraska. She was one of 10 children. She and her brother were raised by her aunt and uncle, Rose and Frank Horalek. Frank was her father's brother. Frank Karas was born December 2, 1877 in Table Rock, Nebraska, exactly 2 months younger than Emilia. Frank and Emilia were married on April 13, 1898. They are buried in Bohemian Cemetery. Parents Vaclav Karas ▬ Josefka Votruba ▬ Vaclav Horalek ▬ Mary Vancura Frank Karas ▬ Emilia Horalek Children Emma Karas Cassell * Born August 6, 1898 * First Marriage ** Louis Kozak ** Married December 31, 1919 in Pawnee City, NE ** Children: Arthur, Jesse, Ernest, Louise, and Ila Mae ** Divorced * Second Marriage ** Marcus Cassell ** Married April 24, 1943 ** Child: Sandra * Died Mary 19, 1999 * Buried in Bohemian Cemetery in Table Rock, NE * Links: ** FindAGrave.com * Son: Arthur "Art" Kozak ** Born November 25, 1920 ** Died July 3, 2009 ** Served in World War II ** FindAGrave.com ** Obituary Edd Karas * Born November 15, 1899 in Table Rock, NE * Died March 22, 1985 in Humboldt, NE * Buried in Table Rock Cemetery in Table Rock, NE * Links: ** FindAGrave.com * Spouse: Jessie Hana ** Born Aug. 29, 1903 ** Died Jan. 10, 1984 * Daughter: Donna Evelyn Karas Nemechek ** FindAGrave.com Minnie Karas Dezort * Born 1901 * Died 1992 Elsie M. Karas Meyer * Born 1903 * Died 1987 Lillian E. Karas Bridgmon * Born 1910 * Died 2002 Timeline Documents & Articles FindAGrave.com * Emilia "Mae" Horalek Karas Emilia: Daughter of Vaclav "James" & Mary (Vancura) Horalek. One of ten children. She was raised by her aunt and uncle, Rose (Fidrmuc) and Frank Horalek. Married Apr. 13, 1898 to Frank Karas. Mother of Minnie, Emma, Elsie, Lillie & Ed. Died at age 101 years. Emma Karas was first married to Louis Kozak on Dec. 31, 1919, Pawnee City, Nebraska. Parents of Arthur, Jesse, Ernest, Louise, and Ila Mae. Later divorced. Then Emma married Marcus Cassell on Apr. 24, 1943, and they had a daughter, Sandra. Obituaries Obituary - Arthur Kozak * Trib.com Arthur Kozak, 88, a longtime Casper resident, went to be with Our Lord Jesus peacefully on July 3, 2009 at his home. Art was born November 25, 1920 in Virginia, NE, the eldest son of Louis and Emma Mae (Karas) Kozak. Art was a high school graduate in Steele City, NE lettering in basketball. At age 20 he enlisted into the United States Marie Corps, participating in the Pacific Theater-Midway and Saipan¬Titian during WWII. He also served with occupation forces in Japan in 1945. Art was a guest speaker in his retirement years, occasionally, to junior high students for teacher Leo Sanchez' history class and told his story. Art was honorably discharged in 1947 and moved to Casper to begin work on the CB & Q railroad. He retired as a conductor in 1982 after 35 years of service. He then went to work for Wackenhut Security Corporation and retiring a second time. May 2, 1952 he married the love of his life Patricia (Reese) Esterbrook of Laramie, WY. Their union produced three children. Art and family were avid fans of the Casper Troopers Drum and Bugle Corps. Art's love of God, country, and family made him an individual of great substance and he will be greatly missed. He is survived by his bride of over 57 years, a daughter, Kathleen George of Casper, two sons; Norman (Cori) of Casper, Kenneth (Bonnie) of Virginia Beach, V A, two step sons; Gerald (Maria) Esterbrook of Seattle, W A, Robert (Patricia) of CO, siblings; Jesse (Geri) of NE, Ernest of FL, Ila (James) Clontz of FL, and Sandra Deaver of NE, a brother in law in CO and many grand and great grand children. Art was preceded in death by his parents, sister Louise (Dean) Staley, a brother in law, and a son in law. Memorial services will be 2:00pm, Thursday July 9, 2009 at Highland Park Community Church with Pastor Merrill Smith officiating. Interment will follow at Oregon Trail State Veteran's Cemetery with full military rights. Memorial contributions may be made to Central WY Hospice Program or Amedisys Co., or Meals On Wheels. Newcomer Funeral Home in charge of arrangements. Category:Nebraska Category:People Category:Group S Relatives